Conventional microwave backhaul links suffer from high cost, high power consumption, and performance that is highly dependent on environmental conditions. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.